disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Barnacles has powers
Captain Barnacles has powers is the 57th episode of Season 1 Summary When the DJ Club learns that Barnacles has powers they decide not to let him play with them because they think he'll gain an unfair advantage. But Barnacles thinks they don't want him to play with them anymore so he runs away. Can his friends learn to accept Barnacles for who he is or will he not want them as his friends anymore? Plot The episode begins in the park. The DJ Club was playing catch when they saw Capt. Barnacles doing something weird. So they decide to spy on him and discover something cool: he has powers! He was playing catch with Kwazii and was training to use his powers. The group thought he could have an unfair advantage in their games so they agree to not let him play because they assume he'll cheat. When Barnacles was finished training he asked to play with them and they said "no" in an angry tone making him fly off crying which made the club make regretful faces. For the next two weeks the DJ Club kept leaving Barnacles out of their games. One day Captain Barnacles got fed up with his friends excluding him from their games and scolded them with a sad,angry and hurt tone saying he wouldn't use his powers in the games if they'd just asked but reminded them he's still in training with Kwazii because he can't control them yet and flew off and dove into the ocean making the club feel extremely guilty. Then after he's in the ocean he calls Doc Mcstuffins and asks her to tell all their friends that he's running away but don't tell them where he's going. Suddenly Kwazii came into Barnacles's room and asked him what's wrong. Barnacles replied the others from the club rejected him from their games on purpose just because he has powers. After he packs his stuff he swims off into the night. The next day the DJ Club went to apologize to Barnacles but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even at the Octopod or his room. Then Doc came and told them Barnacles ran away. The DJ Club thought it was because they kept excluding him from their games and they hurt his feelings. The whole DJ Club gathered together to help find him but little did they know Barnacles hurt his ankle and can't fly home stuck ion top of the North Mountain. When the DJ Club got to the mountain Kwazii used his Far Sight to see Barnacles stuck in the snow with a sprained ankle. When they got to Barnacles, he was shivering and couldn't come home because he didn't want to and he had hypothermia. The DJ Club, recalling how they've been treating him told him they shouldn't have been so mean to him. excluded their friend from their games. They should have been better friends and apologized to him. In the Octopod Peso was treating Barnacles' injuries and gave him treatment for his hypothermia in the Sick Bay. Limping on his crutches he walked to the park where his friends were throwing a party for him. The lesson learned from this was to ask instead of making assumptions. Powers that Kwazii uses * Far Sight * Teleportation Transcript '''Capt. Barnacles(narrating): '''Capt. Barnacles has powers Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles